Scars
by Banci
Summary: I do not own anything from Steven Universe.I'm not good with summaries. Step into the shoes of a human veteran of the gem wars, see the war through his eyes and see what the Homeworld turns him into. Can this veteran find redemption in the future town of Beach City or will he fail and let anger and lust for vengeance consume him
1. Chapter 1

*THUD**THUD**THUD*

I can still hear it the, knocking, they just can't let me recover from my drunken state. I try to get up but my head is still spinning to the point when I can't even remember what happened last night. There was a feast or else I wouldn't be piss drunk, *THUD* *THUD*dam that guy really wants me to open those doors. I'm getting a headache "Cawlm down I getting there's!" I somehow manage to say hoping the knocker heard and understood me. Unfortunately I believe I know who it is already, and where did all these brooms come from.

The room is small no windows, I fell asleep in a dam broom closet. I opened the door and as I expected 'twas my all glorious twin brother with his black shimmering armor and perfect blonde hair, perfect in every way. "This is not how a knight should behave." he barked as usual "And why are you out of your armor!" He said some other words but I just didn't give a dam and decided to let him get it out of his system.

"I won the tournament yesterday, so I believe I can have atleast one of fun." I replied as soon as he finished his usual lectures "It's not like somebody is going to attack Fort Gunbar, it isn't dubbed the Impregnable fort for nothing."

"It's not that you stupid oaf, the great feast is tonight and that tournament was practice for when the guests arrive" He said shouted "You know the feast before the battle that is going to decide the fate of our planet!". Bloody hell I forgot, all Homeworld supporters are going to be here tonight even the diamonds.

"Help me to my room! I need to get my armor on, can't let them see me like this." I said as I stumbled out of the small room past my brother, he just let out a sigh. We walked though the halls that where now filled with soldiers, knights, cooks and maids pushing each other to get to their duties. Everything must be perfect, punishment will be severe.

Those were the kings exact words, the biggest human and gem host will be here by tonight, even a diamond will honor us with her presence. He didn't lie when it came to punishment a cook almost got beaten to death for serving poorly cooked food and a maid got her nose broken for not folding the bed right.

After pushing through the crowd we finally reached my room. My squire Dominic was already there, I always liked that kid loyal but didn't really talk much. He was also a bit spineless, but he was loyal and I could always count on him to do thing, not always right, but he tried his best. He was a sickly little boy had black curly hair and always wore this small blue hat.

" Dominic you take it from here make sure he is ready, when I come back." my brother said as he left the room, like I was some child that needed help...now where did I put that fancy sword I never use. " Dom, are my armor and sword ready." I said as I kept looking through my room for the ceremonial sword, " Y-yyes my lord, I polished your armor and got your weapons from the blacksmith." he said with a small sense of pride " I checked the weapons they are all sharpend."

" Good job Dom I can always count on you." I replied his polishing skills are poor, but I'll let him enjoy it for today. " Go see to my horse." . With a bow he left the room and ran off. I walked to my armor stand and started putting on the armor, most of the Knights here wear some bulky and fancy looking armor. I don't like those cant move fast or see very well. I have the armor of the royal guard the light version all dark steel the best money can buy. After I finished putting my armor on I look at myself in the mirror, dark steel breastplate, shin guards, boots and gloves with good old mail underneath to protect my hands. My uncle would have been so proud.

I look at our family tapestry us three standing there all serious and proud, never liked how they did me though I had short black hair and a face of a bloody toddler. I looked at our house sigil on my ring a roaring bear.

My house was never rich, me and my brother only got our fortune from this war. We had a talent for killing gems and apparently we killed all the right gems that we soon got sent to the Honor Guard, Kings and queens personal bodyguards. The pay is amazing, you get the respect and a lot of women love a man in fancy armor.

My brother likes to remind me that the only reason I didn't get kicked out or worse is because of him and that I'm embarrassing the order. He always was the better brother he came out first, he learned to read first, he was taller than me ,better swordsman then me. He always had to be better then me, but he never managed to gain what I have and I will .never let him forget that.

My thoughts are suddenly interrupted by horns, they have arrived. I put on my helmet and lower my visor, sheath my sword and daggers and take my great sword of the rack, time to look fancy.

I rush to meet up with the rest of the Honor guard in the courtyard, my brother said something but I didn't hear him.

I never seen a diamond before, though I think I know their personality. It's probably the kind that thinks they are above everyone and we are all here to serve them. I did see and fight alongside many Homeworld gems though some were nice though every time we parted ways they always looked sad or guilty, like they were never going to see us again.

They started this war long ago and suffered greatly to the point where they now look for our assistance, for we have a numerical advantage and aren't strangers to war. Still this is a new kind of war the Rebels also have humans joining their cause, that turned brother against brother and father against son. The battles so far have been bloody and costly. But they say that tomorrow is the battle that decides everything. I have a feeling than no matter who wins this war the results will haunt our lands for generations to come.


	2. Chapter 2

I kind of suck at making author notes, soooo this is gonna be shorT.  
wanted to apologize for the short chapter and some spelling mistakes if you see some.

I hope you liked the first chapter, because I plan to make many more. I have big plans for this story  
Reviews are always welcomed.(don't hold back)

If you have any questions feel free to ask.


	3. Chapter 3

There we stood ready to accept our guests the king dressed in the most beautiful armor I ever laid eyes on, but unfortunately armor doesn't make a man. Our boy king as the other lords call him, behind his back of course, was nothing more than a submissive peon to the Homeworld diamonds. He was young, looked like a charming and beautiful fellow with his curly golden hair, that would make any women faint at his wink.

That is until they met him, he was nothing more then a spoiled brat that had no idea how to rule. He could only spend money, I would walk by his statues that made him look like a warrior and I could barely hold my laugh. That boy couldn't even hold a sword, much less fight and lead an army.

If it wasn't for his uncle, this kingdom would have been in ruins and bankrupt. Lord Selmy he was everything a king should look and act like, even in his old age of 56 he was still fit and could swing a sword like he was in his twenties. He is considered the best strategist and politician in our kingdom and beyond our borders.

He stood by the king, in his usual stance his head held high and proud, like he was going to give a speech.

I can't see the queen though. "Why isn't she here?" I whispered to my brother " How should I know, I'm not the one that's ..." he whispered back, but was soon cut short by a quick and sharp look from Lord Selmy made us both stand back in line. The Kings fiancée Mellisandra is missing.

Soon my question got answered, for soon we were joined by the most beautiful woman in the world, she walked gracefully towards us followed by her ladies. Her gorgeous golden curly hair, brown eyes, her olive color tan, her hourglass body, no one can ruin this moment for me. Her looks and personality were unmatched.

My day dreaming was cut short by my brothers smugish tone " Close your mouth, you are drooling."

I won't let that killjoy destroy this day for me, I will prove myself on the tournament today and name her the queen of love and beauty.

If I told my brother my plan he would be preaching until tomorrow why that is a badidea, but I don't care I love her with all my heart.

"Open the gate!" The watcher on the wall shouted "The diamond and her escort are here!". The men at the gate pushed the giant gate open, it took 10 men to open it with some difficulty. And through came marching the warrior gems, mostly Jaspers and some rubies after them came a strange device it walked on 6 legs and looked like a carriage without horses.

She was inside, the Blue Diamond, the king stepped forward and bowed " It is a great honor to be in your presence, my diamond."he said " We hope your stay in this castle will be pleasant.".

She never went outside the carriage so I couldn't see her well, "The journey was long I would like to visit my room." She said softly after a short silence, she had a very authoritative voice. With that the king signaled the maids that will show her to her chambers, the diamond and her court followed along with some very well armed and dangerous looking Jaspers. The rest of her guards dispersed into small groups and went around the castle.

Soon after other minor and major human lords started arriving to the castle with their armies making camp outside and helping building the tournament stages and preparing for the games.

Lord Selmy gave us our duties and posts for tonight's feast, our duty as the Honor guard is to protect the king and his family, but tonight we are just there to make sure there are no fights. Unfortunately that means we can't drink alcohol during the feast, I can't flirt well when I'm sober.

I was summoned to lord Semy's chambers, he wanted to talk to me in private. I entered the large room, lord Selmy was at the table reading something, before I could speak I hear him " The tournament will begin soon, I want to see you there sober and as professional as you can possibly be." He continued " You and your brother are the best swordsmen we have and with a great sword you are unstoppable, these are the only reasons I didn't kick you out and had you hanged for your actions."

I tried to reply, but I didn't even manage to utter a single word before he continued "You will win this tournament, defeat can be very hazardous for ones health. You are free to go now."

With those encouraging words I left the chambers and went to the stables to get my horse, my squire waited for me the with my shield and jousting lance " The horse is all set sir." he said as I got myself on the saddle, he gave me the lance and shield and we were off to the jousting arena.

 **FEW HOURS LATTER**

I have never seen so many people and knights running around getting ready to joust, all of them getting ready.

The rounds were fierce and I was in the last round against an unknown opponent. I'm at my position trying to ignore my bruises I got from the previous matches, the wait is what gets to me. "Where is this guy?" I whisper to my squire "I don't know sir, they said this is a sudden opponent." he answered quickly.

That's when I see her, my opponent a bloody...Jasper.

"I'm dead. I'm so dead." That's the only thing that goes through my head, why is she here, nobody told me anything about this. Jasper's are the strongest gems, I fought a few and I nearly died in all of the encounters, I even had a company of men in all the fights, now I'm all alone.

" Now we have the final round Sir Alexander fights... uh... Jasper."I hear the announcer shout " Considering he will fight a gem, Jasper has agreed to give Sir Alexander two chances to knock her off the horse."

Don't screw this up and try not to die.

It gets quiet as soon as the horses start galloping, all I can see now me and the gem with her wicked smile charging at me. It happens so fast one second, I'm on the horse and now I'm flying through the air like a ragdoll and hit the ground hard.

The pain, oh god I can't feel the left side of my body, I can't even see. All I can hear is the gem laughing "Stay down, little man." Somehow I manage to get on my feet and stumble to my horse " Squire my lance." I demand as I get on the horse. Whilst my squire looks for a lance I see something that might help me win if I'm fast enough.

Her gem is there instead of her nose, all I need is to aim at that spot and hit first, or else I'm dead. "Thank god she's is arrogant enough not to wear a helmet." I say under my breath as I take my lance.

Time to shine or die.

The galloping, and the rush it is like the time is slowed down, I aimed my lance towards my target and close my eyes on the impact. I'm still on my horse and I hear the gem on the ground letting out a angry growl " You twerp, I m gonna...!" She shouted , only to be silenced by blue diamond's death glare. Now she just walked out angrily the crowd moving quickly out of her way.

I place the crown on the tip of my new lance and bring it towards lady Mellisandra and place the crown on her head naming her the queen of love and beauty and in return she gave me the warmest smile and a kiss on a cheek. Best reward ever, I do my best to ignore the death glares from the king and my brother.

Everything is going great and the best part I have been placed as lady Mellisandre's shield for the tonight's feast.

" Dominic I have a good feeling about tonight's feast." I say to him as we walk back to the castle, he just nodded saying " Me too sir.".


	4. Chapter 4

After getting some rest from the tournament all of the guards and knights that were chosen to be on guard duty during the feast gathered in the guard chambers. Here we were given our stations, members of the Honor guard were separated into three groups : The kings guard, queens guard and others were assigned to Blue diamond. There were seven of us, four protected the king my brother included, two were assigned to the Blue diamonds bodyguard, luckily I was sent to be the queens shield tonight.

Most of us didn't expect much trouble, worst case scenario a big drunken brawl, so most of the new recruits didn't take it very seriously. Our lord commander of the Honor guard Black Bull as they called him, massive black bearded man that can split a man in half, met us in the chapel "Better safe then sorry, we are the members of the Honor guard, the kings safety is our only concern." he said with his booming voice and we listened " His friends are our friends, his enemy's are our enemy's and by the gods the last thing they will see are our swords in their chest." we repeated in unison his words, "I don't want any nonsense tonight or any embarrassing incidents, especially from you, Bronn." Jonah the Mountain, Bull's brother and second in command, said as he looked at me "No witty comments, just be quiet and do what you are told. Understood." He always uses my real name as an insult. The Honor guard uses different names, much more knightly names as they call them or they just use their nicknames like the Black Bull.

He is just like my brother, only worse,but I knew better then to make him angry "Understood, sir." I said, I remember I once made a remark concerning a lord during a feast, after the feast he hit me so hard I thought he broke my jaw.

After that we went to a large chamber were everything was getting ready for the feast. It was going to be a lot of fun, there are going to be fools, music, fire breathers, fencers, dancers and even a dancing bear, according to the maid gossips. Its a shame I wont be able to enjoy it, but it doesn't matter at least i will be with her, the seven of us took our posts around the throne and waited for the guests to arrive.

"So, anyone gonna say it." Sir Jeremy broke the silence, he was an old man that was still a member of the Honor guard, I always liked him "So its just me that is wondering how you took down a Jasper." he continued "I swear, boy that was some nice work that deserves to be in our book of deeds.", my brother also started "You did good little brother, uncle would have been proud.". These words made me feel good, nice and proud of myself, before I could answer the lord commander placed his hand on my shoulder "You made us all proud Bronn and showed that you are an Honor guard material when you put your mind to it nothing can stop you." he took of his helmet to reveal a warm smile "I will personally write this into the book.".

He said my name, my actual name, and not my Honor guard name.

I'm gonna cry, I try to stop my tears, hearing the Black Bull say this is the greatest honor and every boys and knights dream "Thank you, sir." is all I can say through my tears. Thank the gods I placed a visor down or else my tears would have ruined the moment.

"Wipe your tears boy, we have to be professional." Dam it, he saw right through me.

Soon the guest started arriving, many important people and their families took their seats after the king made his speech and sat at the table that overlooked the room, he was joined by Blue Diamond, his uncle and his soon to be wife. There was a lot of music, drinking and laughter, men competed who can drink more wine or who is stronger and there was a dancing bear, it was the most adorable dance I ever saw. Even the gems looked like they were having fun some tried drinking and some liked wine too much, the rubies would arm wrestle some human guests and there were many jokes, though some gems didn't understand them. Only Blue Diamonds bodyguards which were mostly made up of Jasper's, didn't even smile they just had a very cold look on their face.

In that group of four Jasper's was the one I took down on the tournament in between me and her stood her commander, at least she looked like a commander. Wearing a helmet and had that stature and look on her face , just like the Black Bull.

She was big bigger then the one I fought, she has amber eyes and plump lips. Her gem is located where her left eye should be. She has thick, beige-colored, flowing hair. She wears a sleeveless bodysuit with a black V-neck collar and a yellow diamond in the center. The torso of the bodysuit is a maroon color, and the legs are in a dark mahogany. She wears red boots. Three of those Jaspers wore the blue diamond crest in the center.

I never understood those, some had different colors in the middle of their suits, I always thought of them as some sort of banners, according to Sir Jeremy, who fought in many of the battles against the Crystal Gems, Blue Diamond lost many of her soldiers, some even deserted to join Rose Quartz. That's what they called the leader of the rebellion, I remember seeing her once.

It was a long time ago, we only recently became knights and were taken to this arena, a big arena in the clouds, wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it for myself. Here some of the best knights tested their steel in combat in front of a large crowd, during one of these tournaments my brother rose victorious, he was named the best swordsman in the realm. After we left me and my brother were approached by a Pearl in a nearby village, she was a slender, thin build and had a pointed nose and had a gem in the middle of her forehead.

She came to us saying how she saw my brother fight and wanted to know from him what it means to be a knight. We stayed in that inn from dawn till dusk talking, but she remembered everything he said and listened carefully to him, about the knights devotion to his liege lord and his bravery to the point of risking his own life to protect his liege.

Then she came Rose Quartz, we only introduced ourselves and that was it, but not before Pearl taught us some moves with her sword and honestly those moves saved my life more then once, we also returned the favor and showed her some of our moves.

That was the last we heard from them, only later did we learn that we came face to face with the leader of the Crystal Gems and her second in command the infamous Pearl. After and incident which took place there, never found out what happened exactly, the arena was severely damaged in one of the first biggest battle fought in the Gem Civil War, many knights and a king died defending it, that is how we got involved in this cursed war.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard Lady Melisandra whispering "I'm bored, follow me." she gave me a subtle wink as she walked away from the table and I followed, it was all professional of course. As soon as we left and entered my chambers I removed my helmet, but before I could speak she slapped me so hard my head turned and my cheek went red "You are an idiot, how could you just give me that crown in front of the king and his uncle like that, do you want to get killed." she screamed, she looks so cute when she gets angry "Well you always say I have to be, more romantic and brave." I replied "Admit it that was romantic, I was like a character from those books you like to read."

She wanted to hit me so hard again, but she just gave me the I'm disappointed in you look, she grabbed my arms and looked me in the eyes "You have no idea how much I want to have you, without hiding and scheming with you about our next meeting." she said, there was a tear in her eye, I hate it when she cries, I made her a promise that if anyone ever hurts her I will break him. "Don't cry, you and I know that I'm not allowed to marry, I'm in the Honor guard." I say as I wipe her tear "Besides, this is much more interesting, just like you books, forbidden love and secrets." I try to make her smile, it worked a little bit.

"You have no idea how I want to tell the whole world that I love you." she said as she sat down on my bed, I kneel in front of her and took both her hands, "I love you." I whisper, she looked a bit confused. "Why did you whisper?" she asked , "Because you are my whole world." I replied with my best flirty smile I got, but before I could continue she said through a laugh "You read my book and when did you learn how to read.".

Dam she got me. I immediately jump on my legs and answered "N-n-no, I didn't read it. Dominic did,...okay I made him read it, you can stop looking at me like that." I continued "Besides you always wanted me to get interested in these books of yours.". We just stood there talking, I loved to hear her talk and sing, she had a voice of an angel, she enjoyed singing romantic songs and talking about the books she read. Before I knew it we were about to kiss and for a short while, but I could have sworn I saw her necklace glowing. Before our lips even touched ***THUD*THUD*THUD*** a loud knock was heard on my door, making me jump from the bed and placing my helmet on saying "Coming.", Melisandra quickly tided her hair and grabbed her stomach to make her look like she wasn't feeling well so I knew what to say.

I opened the door and there they stood Dominic and the one-eyed Jasper towering over him "Sorry sir, she was forced me to." Dominic weakly said "Stop crying. I only placed a hand on your shoulder and you didn't even hear the question." One-eyed quickly replied annoyed, before pushing me to the side and entering the room "We saw you left the table, the king was worried." she said, Melisandra answered "Do not worry, the young Sir escorted me... " she was quickly interrupted "That's why the king was worried about." the gem gave me a quick glance.

Melisandra quickly continued "For I was feeling ill, must have been something I ate, I asked him to lead me somewhere that was quiet and less stuffy. We were just waiting for me to get better, so don't worry about me." I could see it in her eye that the gem saw right through her lie, "Then I shall wait with you until you get better." the gem said "You, there Pearl tell the king that I have found the lady and that everything is fine." she pointe passing by pearl, the pearl simply bowed and left.

So there we stood all four of us in my chambers me, Dominic, Melisandra and the gem in silence. "Sooo..." Dominic said trying to make things less tense "What does everyone think of the feast so far.", after a brief silence the gem spoke "You humans, sure know how to waste your time." , "Is that a compliment or an insult." I asked quietly "Both. I have nothing against you and I have seen some great human warriors, I just don't understand some of your traditions and actions." she replied. Before we could continue this conversation we heard sounds coming from the feasting room and through the hallways "I bet one of the lords is drunk again." Dominic said jokingly, but that was something else "Those are swords." both me and the gem said in the same time, soon after that we heard started hearing screams, I drew my sword and the gem summoned her axe "Dominic lock the doors, don't open for anyone!" I ordered as me and the gem left the room and rushed towards the screams.

"Gods, please let it be a drunken brawl." I said as we approached the massive chamber doors that were closed "Get ready." the gem said sa she was about to smash through the blocked doors.

 **Hello, its me again, I hope you are enjoying the story so far, because it is far from finished. Don't worry the Crystal Gems will be here soon.**

 **As always reviews are appreciated (even short ones) and I'm an open book so feel free ask me questions. I will see you in the next chapter. If you have something that worries you, please feel free to speak your mind.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

By the gods. Please let this be a nightmare.

That is the only thing that went through my head, it was chaos.

There were crystal gem soldiers inside and they were being assisted by other banner men and even some of our own guard, I don't even know who to fight. I can see my brothers, they made a circle together with the Blue Diamonds bodyguards around the kings table, "Hurry, human we need to rescue the diamond and your king!" I hear the Jasper scream as she pushes me forward and charges into the mass destroying anyone dumb enough to get in her way. I run after her cutting down anyone who tries to stab her in the back, right now she is the only person here that I know is my ally. There are screams everywhere, I can barely focus, some banner men even fight among themselves ambitious sons fight their fathers, whilst others find this to be a good moment to settle old scores... dam this war.

After tense fighting we somehow managed to get to the table, there I see him the Bull with his warhammer smashing gems and men alike, he was a terrifying sight in battle a massive man with black armor and horned helmet and so strong that he carried a shield in his left hand and a warhammer in his right. "Alex, where have you been!" he screams as he swings his weapon at a soldier foolish enough to attack him, poor sod flew across the room, "We were with the lady when we heard the screams." I answer as I get behind the safety of the shield wall the other knights and guards made around the table "What happened? Where is my brother?" I asked as I try to catch my breath, sir Jeremy gets into the circle and another guard takes his place "Its the Crystal Gems! They stormed the hall and before we knew it other lords and their guards started slashing each other." he says as he grabs a cup and quickly drinks its contents before returning back into the fight. How the hell did they get inside?!

Before I ask where the king is I get my answer, he hid under the table when the fight began, pretty sure he was crying, whilst his uncle was giving encouraging words and barking orders, I garbed my sword and a shield of the floor and joined the fight. We had to hold them off until the rest of the guards arrived to help us.

This was going to be a very long night, the battle raged ,I pulled the switch, no mercy and no feelings they get you killed or someone else you care about. I slashed and hacked down anyone who dared raise a sword against us, soon more of our guards poured through the hall doors and the tide was turning in our favor. Now we could start pushing and trying to make a safe passage for the diamond and the royal family, as we pushed forward I got myself separated. I was struggling to keep my guard against a knight that was twice my size and wielded a massive mace, he just kept going nearly breaking my shield, if I lowered it to attack even for a second he would have smashed my head in. As I kept my shield up I saw an opening, as he was preparing his finishing blow I slashed his leg with the full length of my sword, the massive man went down on his knees dropping his mace and yelled in pain.

After a quick thrust there was nothing but silence for me, may the Great Mother catch you as you fall. "FOR THE KING!" the Bull yelled as he charged into a group of tired and frighten enemies, soon the room was filled with our men cutting down any Crystal Gems and men that didnt drop their weapons or wearing our colors.

Many rebel lords fled as soon as the battle started to turn and the few that remained quickly lowered their weapons, there was still some fighting in the hallways and through the castle. "Alex go get the lady, we will meet you here." the Bull ordered as he was helping one of our knights back on his feet "The rest of us will remain here to protect the guests and the king."

I ran towards my chambers before he could say anything else, I hope Dominic barred the door like I told him, it feels like I have been running through these halls for hours.

All I see are our wounded or worse guards in the hallways, but nothing is compared to what I see next, my door smashed open, at first I was scared for her, but she was fine.

She was looking at something and then I saw where the blood on her hands came from.

There he laid, Dominic with a sword in hand in the middle of the room "S-s-sir...ah...I held them off..." he spoke "...the pearl...she..." before he could continue "Don't talk, save your strength kid." I said as I tried to cover the wound, but he lost too much blood, "D-d-did...I...do good sir. " those were his last words, he was barely a man, "He saved me." she said as she lowered her hand on my shoulders. "You did great kid...you did great."

"My lady, you are alright, thank the gods." a familiar voice came from behind us "I feared the worst when the fighting started a...Dominic.", it was my brother he stood there with his sword drawn "Brother, I'm sorry, but we need to take the princess somewhere safe. Lets take her to the emergency exit, in case things go south.".

"No, the commander wants us to go to the feast hall, now." I said as I took her hand and left the room with her, I don't want to be here anymore. We entered the hall, so much blood and gem shards everywhere, lady Melisandra joined the terrified and grieving nobles. I heard whispers someone betrayed us and lead the rebels through the emergency exit, which was made in an event if the castle fell. I don't care anymore, I just want to forget this cursed night "You there get me some drink." I said as I pointed at a young boy that was standing there clearly shocked, he didn't answer, it appears I have to help myself to wine.

I just kept taking sips, never stopping, with any luck one of these will put me to sleep. The others were saying something before they dispersed

Soon I was left alone in the hall with sir Jeremy "Hey, mind if I share a cup with you." he decided to break the silence, "Sure, I don't think the nobles need it anymore." I answer half drunk, he sits beside me and takes his helmet off and starts drinking, "Why are we doing this? Fighting this war, I mean."

He just looked into his cup "I...I don't know kid, I really don't know."

 **2 DAYS LATER**

Stupidity and heavy casualties, that was how most of our battles went, half of our army deserted to the rebel cause and the rest fled home, dead or captured. The biggest defeat and the last battle was the battle on the Greenfield where the Homeworld gems were crushed, with them died our king, his uncle and our hope of victory.

We barely had two hundred men left, the rest deserted after the kings death.

We were to take a hundred men and protect the gems as they evacuated, every member of the Honor guard was there and even lady Melisandra. After the massacre at the feast the Honor guard was increased to fifteen members.

The war turned into a hunt and we were the prey, we took the lady in one of the high towers that were in the Kindergarten to await extraction, The Bull called all of the members of the Honor guard which now had fifteen members to gather on the top of the tower and stand vigil outside the lady's chambers.

The rebels know this is our last stronghold and there is no doubt that Rose Quartz and her lackeys will come to destroy us all.

There were so many stairs, I think I'm going to pass out, suddenly I hear lots of footsteps coming downstairs. Its my brother with some of the Honor guard members "Arlen where are you going?" I ask my brother after I teak a deep breath "We are suppose to meet the commander upstairs.", the rest of them didn't even answer me they just pushed past me and kept going downstairs "Not all of us showed up, we were sent to find them, you should come too." my brother replied "I'll wait for you downstairs, hurry."

He didn't even give me time to answer him, he just rushed downstairs, everyone is acting weird lately. I decided not to follow him, he will go up eventually, I finally reached the top and there were only four of us in the small hall in front of the chamber doors : Sir Jeremy, Lord commander the Black Bull, his brother the Mountain and me. After a while we were joined by three more of our brothers, recruits.

We stood vigilant in front of the doors and after a while we heard many footsteps coming up, we placed our hands on our swords ready to draw them. Soon in front of us stood a group of eight knights with stars on their breastplates with their swords drawn, after a small silence they came forth Rose Quartz and her two commanders a Pearl and a strange gem that towered over them all. "Stand your ground brother." was all the Bull said before picking up his warhammer and readying his shield.

We drew our swords and just stood there, waiting for someone to make the first move.

Where are you brother.


End file.
